


Yellow curtains

by Sterek_09



Category: SKAM (TV), SKAM (TV) RPF, Shameless (US), Shameless (US) RPF
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Babies, Dad - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Family, Gay, Gen, Good Dad Mickey, Kitchen Sex, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Public Sex, gallagher - Freeform, southside, terry is a good grandfather, terry still an asswhipe but not as bad, yellow curtains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_09/pseuds/Sterek_09
Summary: This is one of the many universes where Isak and even fall in love.





	Yellow curtains

Yellow curtains 

Light floods through Isaks open window and eliminates his bedroom , little speaks of dust flow around in the air moving to there own music. The peace is disturbed by his alarm going off . Isak rolls over and turns the alarm off today is the first day back to school after the summer holiday. Isak puts on a white t shirt then puts a blue check shirt on top , black skinny jeans and his lucky red cap he may have stolen from his bestfriend. 

Once he's down stairs he's greeted but the sight of his dads kissing as they make breakfast. As long as Isak can remember his parents have always been so in love it could be sickening at times , his auntie Fiona being a surrogate but some how he ended up looking like his uncle lip a little. That really pissed his papa off , his father laughs when papa brought it up saying " us Gallagher you never know what you're getting I mean look at Liam." 

After breakfast Isak makes his way to school along the way meeting up with Sana and talking about their new project together which the school are going to publish. Once in school they walk over to the gang and start talking about the sesh on Friday. When out the out the corner of Isaks eye he's see a flash on blonde he turns just abit to see what it is and low and be hold the hottest guy he as ever seen. He's walking with a little bit of swag like he knows he's hot , he's got a whole James dean thing going and it's the hottest things he's ever seen. 

The guy turns and they make eye contact , the James dean then winks at Isak. That's when he knew he was fucked.


End file.
